


Dog Days Of Summer

by z_annie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_annie/pseuds/z_annie
Summary: In the lull of summer, Sirius Black decides that a certain frizzy-headed bookworm has been holed up in his library for too long. Fun ensues. AU (Sirius lived).This is my first story, please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcomed.This story has now been betaed by NotSoSirius92. Thanks a million!





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione turned the corner that would lead her to her favorite room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place but found her path blocked by a large, black, bear-like dog. Hermione paused. Padfoot had rarely paid any attention to her (much to her dismay, as she’d harbored a fairly sizable crush for his human form for a few months). Why was he preventing her from walking into the library? A sudden realization overtook Hermione: Harry and Ginny must be having a moment in there, the gods know it has happened in every other room of the house.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly but couldn’t find it in herself to actually be annoyed with them. Following the fall of Voldemort, it was only natural that they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. 

Somehow or another, a whole pack of them had ended back up under the same roof again, Harry and Ginny, Remus and Tonks, Hermione, and of course, Sirius, but this was his house after all. Hermione supposed she was really the odd one out, after trying and failing to reverse the memory charms on her parents, she just couldn’t find it in herself to return to her childhood home. When he heard that she was out of a place to stay, Sirius had insisted that she take up residency at Grimmauld, at least for the holidays, before going back to complete her N.E.W.T.s and to help Minerva at Hogwarts. 

Minerva had eagerly asked Hermione if she’d be willing to take the younger levels of Transfiguration for a year until she was able to find a new professor. Hermione had consequently locked herself away in the library in order to study for her N.E.W.T.s which she would be taking in October, and also to work on lesson plans with the help of Minerva’s old ones.

It was odd. She couldn’t see or hear Harry and Ginny. She inched closer and Padfoot bowed and poised on his hind legs as if threatening to pounce on her. She giggled and took a step backward, but in her momentary closeness to the door, she didn’t get any indication that Harry and Ginny, or anyone for that matter, was actually in the library. She looked him in the eye and he started wagging his tail.

“Sirius, is there anyone in there?” she asked. The dog shook his head. “Are you hiding something in there?” Another no from Padfoot. “Did you bury a bone in there?” This time she spoke teasingly and Sirius crouched as if to pounce again.  
“Okay, Okay, what is it then?” Padfoot came up to her right hand, nuzzled it, cocked his head slightly, then walked past her briskly. She shook her head bemusedly and made to walk into the library but Padfoot let out a very loud bark and bounded in front of the door, growling. 

At her brief look of fear, he wagged his tail, whimpered at her, and rolled onto his back. She furrowed her brow confusedly then knelt down and began to rub his belly, watching in amusement as his right hind leg began to shake uncontrollably. After a few moments, he stood up once more and licked her hand. Very gently, so as to not bite her, he grabbed her watch band between his teeth and tugged. Sirius’ animagus was very large so Hermione didn’t have to bend over at all as he led her down the hall, down the stairs, and to the back door in the kitchen. 

“Honestly Padfoot, if you needed to go to the bathroom, you could always just transform back and walk down the hall.” Hermione laughed. This time, Sirius did lunge, knocking her back onto the bench in the kitchen. Hermione was too busy laughing to care though. He sat in her lap for a minute looking like an extremely large dog that didn’t understand that he wasn’t the size of a chihuahua, before taking hold of her watch band once more, leading her to the door, but this time turning the knob with one of his own paws. Out in the yard, he released her arm to grab a large stick and bounded back to her, dropping it at her feet.

“Really, Sirius?” He barked his assent and she threw the stick as far as she could, which ended up spanning the length of the yard. He ran after it, leaped into the air with far more grace than your typical Newfoundland and caught it between his teeth. Hermione laughed again and sat down on the stairs to the back door still shaking her head. Padfoot dropped the stick and trotted over to her.

“You know, Sirius, most dogs are smart enough to understand that in order to fetch again, they have to bring the stick back.” Hermione shot snarkily as Sirius broke into a run coming directly toward her. He did not pounce on her, however. He lay down with his head and front paws on her lap and haunches on the stair next to her, and transformed back into a man, squishing her into the side of the railing in the process. She giggled at his ridiculousness once more as he righted himself from being sprawled out all over the step.

“It’s about time you get out of that library for a bit and have yourself a smile,” said Sirius jovially. “There’s only so much to review, you know.” He paused for a moment and leaned back. as though in a reclining armchair. “How many N.E.W.T.s are you up for anyway?” he asked with interest.

“Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, and Ancient Runes, with specificities in Human Transfiguration, Numerology, Healing Potions and Charms, Hexes and Jinxes, Cross-Species Languages, Gaelic Runes, and Alchemy,” she recited in habitual monotone, as she seemed to be answering this question very frequently.

“Good grief, girl, take a breath.” He smiled, mirth dancing in his slate grey eyes. “Besides, even if you only get N.E.W.T.s in half of those things, you’d be one of the most accomplished witches of the century.” He paused for a moment and then looked to her in surprise. “Human Transfiguration? Are you an animagus?” 

“No, I haven’t gotten around to that one yet. Someday…” she trailed off smiling.

“Well I would be... _paws_ -itively delighted to help you reach your _pet_ -ential if you ever want some help...the gods know I’m a bit desperate to be of help with anything these days.” She grinned at his joke but noticed the definite note of bitterness in his tone. “It’s high time that I leave this place. Too many bad memories.” Hermione was surprised at his sudden change in subject and tone and was unsure of how to respond. At his Accio, a pitcher of iced pumpkin juice and two silver goblets opened the door and landed softly a few stairs above them. He poured them each a drink and spoke again. “The house is technically Harry’s, I left it to him before the incident with that damned curtain, and since I’ve been back, it hasn’t reinstated even though my vault at Gringotts remains mine. I think the bloody hovel just senses that I don’t want it anymore.” Sirius laughed harshly and took a sip from his goblet.

“Have you started looking elsewhere?” Hermione inquired tentatively. He shot her a look but shook his head in answer.

“I can’t exactly traipse into an open house. People still don’t exactly trust me: you see, I think it may have something to do with the fact that my deranged face has been plastered over every square inch of spare space in the entirety of Britain for several years, but that’s just a hypothesis.” He gave a cheeky sort of smile.  
“ I think I’d like Hogsmeade or another small wizarding village. I like the idea of space to run around and freedom to occasionally go for a fly on the bike without fear or getting caught by the Muggle authorities.” His mischievous twinkle returned to his eyes at this thought.

“I don’t want to be lonely here when everyone leaves again. Remus and Tonks are moving out in two weeks, they just told me this morning, and you’re leaving at the end of the summer. I know Harry and Ginny have no plans to vacate, but they’re much too wrapped up in one another to be providing company for a senile, decrepit, old man.”

“So you want to go be lonely in Hogsmeade? And honestly Sirius, you’re not even forty!” she laughed.

“Ah, taking the bait perfectly, my dear.” Sirius winked.  
This was all very strange for Hermione. She and Sirius were never on tense terms (aside from the moments in her fifth year when she thought him reckless), but they never really gravitated towards one another. It was odd of him to seek her out. _I guess he really is lonely._ She didn’t get too long to think about it before he spoke again.

“Are you hungry? I could ask Kreacher to fix something if you like.” 

They sat in each other’s company for a bit longer, eating the tea sandwiches that Kreacher brought out for them and sipping on pumpkin juice. They spoke about everything and nothing. He talked about his adolescent stupidity, his gratefulness for James Potter’s parents, animagi transformations, loneliness during wartime. She spoke of her aspirations of learning about wandmaking or going into the Unspeakables, the time she set Snape’s robes on fire, and the small annoyances of camping for months with two teenage boys.

“...I swear you’d think that they weren’t wizards. Every time we’d move locations, the sink would be covered in beard clippings. It was disgusting.”  
Sirius chuckled and continued to question her, and they shared laughs outside on the porch for the rest of the afternoon.  
Until…

“Shite, I forgot that it's my night to make dinner!” Sirius looked at her in alarm. “What do we have in there? Do you know?” Her eye-roll was so pronounced she was surprised it wasn’t audible.

“Not much unless you intend to prepare us all some gourmet cereal and peanut buttered toast.” She smiled at him. Sirius’ meals were always notoriously late at night due to the fact that he nearly always forgot about them, but he was actually a pretty decent cook. 

“Fancy a ride on the bike?” Sirius asked. “You know, just to help a senile old man get his groceries?”

Not to be baited again, she replied with, “As long as we stay on the ground. I’ve never liked flying much.”

“Deal! Wait, really? Those rides on Buckbeak must’ve been hell for you then. Let me go grab the keys.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She noticed that he was being incredibly cautious on his motorcycle. He never accelerated very quickly, he made sure that he’d given her a helmet and fastened it properly, and he routinely checked in with her about every few miles. She’d half expected him to pop a wheelie and go racing down the streets, and once they’d reached the nearby grocer’s she told him so.

He smiled, “Precious cargo. And I find that a nice cruise does far more for me in the way of feeling free now after several years of running and being chased.”  
After gathering everything they needed, they paid. Once outside, they shrunk their bags down to fit in their pockets and re-mounted the bike. The cruise back was just as comfortable and Sirius went meandering for a bit down side streets. It was so clear that he loved this bike. He had this air of boyish glee about him and it made him look even more handsome than he already was.

Upon arrival back at Grimmauld, they came to find two notes sitting on the counter.  
Both Harry and Remus and their respective partners had a ministry function to attend to that night. Sirius exhaled loudly and petulantly at his lack of mouths to feed the food he’d just bought, then began to stow it all away. He smiled to himself mischievously and fixed two bowls of cereal and some peanut buttered toast. He took them up to the library to Hermione only to find her fast asleep on top of one of her books. He took the book out from under her and carefully positioned her to have her head on the armrest of the couch, put her ‘dinner’ on the coffee table in front of her and scribbled a note that he left beside it.

Enjoy this gourmet meal that I slaved over for hours.  
-S

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Disclaimer: If you recognize something, it was probably created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this, I just need an outlet, and enjoy being a puppeteer every once in a while.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke around an hour later with a crick in her neck. She sat upright and snorted at ‘dinner’ and its accompanying message. She ate it though and resolved to have steak and potatoes for breakfast the next morning to balance everything out. She didn’t notice the black dog in the corner eyeing her smugly. 

Just as she went to pick her study materials, the black dog walked the couch and hopped up next to her. Padfoot rolled over onto his belly and began whimpering. At first, she ignored him as she had a lot of work to do, but his mewling became louder and louder. So she finally gave in and scratched him on the belly. Sirius morphed back into his human form, crushing her into the side of the couch this time.

After he finished snickering at her, he moved to her side and began to gather her papers for her. He sat next to her as she worked, sometimes helping her review, sometimes reading for himself, sometimes just watching. _She really is lovely. When the hell did that happen?_ Another internal voice spoke up: _When did it happen, or when did we start taking notice?_ He thought as he watched her absorbed in her work. He summoned himself some Firewhiskey and a glass and poured himself a dram. She looked up at him.

“Do you like Firewhiskey?” he asked mildly.

“I...I don’t know,” said Hermione. She took the drink from his proffered hand, and at his insistence, only took a small sip. She felt a more intense version of the feeling you have at the first sip of hot tea when it’s exactly the right temperature. She hummed her approval and handed it back to him. Sirius continued to sip his drink and offer up more to Hermione every few minutes. Abruptly she set her things down and looked at him.

“Is everything okay, Sirius?”

“Of course, why do you ask?” he countered.

“Not that I’m complaining, but we’ve spent most of the day together. Typically, you just leave me to my studying. Please don’t get me wrong, it has been a welcome change but it’s just… odd.” Hermione said this nervously. She was afraid he’d come under the impression that she didn’t like his company, or that she wanted him to leave.  
He smiled and scooted a bit closer to her.

“I’m not keen on the idea of a beautiful, talented, brilliant young witch locking herself away in this nasty old house. I think it’s a noble thing, what you’ve decided to do for Minerva, but no doubt you’re already over prepared for the position. Hermione, you’ve just lived through one of the worst wars in our history. The war took away a significant portion of your childhood, and your freedom to enjoy yourself.” he sighed,  
“I guess I just hoped I could coax you out of this cave for a bit of fun today.” He continued to look at her and she nodded and smiled, but he wouldn’t stop looking at her. She ducked her head and blushed as she realized that in fact, he’d just called her beautiful, among other nice descriptors. She leaned closer to him and picked up the arm closest to her. Looking up to him, he smiled warmly and beckoned her nearer with his other hand. Hermione placed the hand she was holding around her shoulders. She sat right next to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

Neither one of them said anything for a while as they just enjoyed each other’s company. After a while, he leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her hair. She looked up at him.

“You really are very lovely, you know,” he said quietly.

“Your time in Azkaban must have affected your eyesight,” she joked.  
He shook his head and steeled his features a bit.

“If anything, my time in Azkaban just improved it.” Hermione blushed and looked away. “Am I making you uncomfortable, Hermione?” he asked. “I’ll stop if you wish me to, but it’s just a bit concerning.” He caught her confused look and continued before she could properly ask what he meant.  
“You’ve been here for the better part of two months and I’ve yet to see you with a young man, yet you could easily have your pick of the population I'm sure.” Hermione snorted. “It’s true. Except for maybe Harry, he seems rather taken,” said Sirius with a grin. “I don’t like that you deflect when I compliment you. The fact that you’re unsure of what to say to me when I make a comment no doubt means that you’ve probably never had anyone tell you, and that is a problem as far as I’m concerned.”

“Sirius?

“Mmmmm?”

“What about you?” 

“What about me?” He shot her a sardonic sort of look.

“I haven’t seen you with anyone either,” she said. 

He just grinned. “I sowed my wild oats when I was your age, besides... previously convicted murderer… living in mother’s house, need I say more?”  
They sat there a bit longer in front of the hearth.

“I’m nervous,” said Hermione so quietly she wasn’t sure if he’d heard her. For a minute she thought he hadn’t, because he didn’t respond immediately, instead, he repositioned both of them so they were sitting face to face cross-legged. He bent lower in order to get beneath her gaze and try to meet her eyes.

“Nervous about what?” His voice was so gentle.

“I’ve never…” she trailed off dropping her eyes even farther down. “I don’t want to make a fool of myself.”

“Never…anything? Not even with Ron? Hermione, the right bloke would make you feel completely comfortable and welcome to be yourself. Besides, I very much doubt that you could make a fool of yourself doing anything.” At this, she met his eyes and smiled.  
“Ron and I were never a thing, I was jealous for a minute when he was with another witch, but I came to realize it was just because it felt like I was losing my friend.” she paused for a moment, then continued, “in my fourth year, I was seeing Viktor Krum, but nothing much happened except a quick snog after the Yule Ball and a nice string of letters.”

“The Bulgarian Seeker and Durmstrang Champion? Told you! You could have anyone. Did you enjoy it?” He asked earnestly.  
She nodded but looked at him confusedly. “Just checking to see if you were into Y-chromosomes.” She laughed. “Hey, it’s a fair question.”

“Sirius?

“Hmmm?”

“D’you think it’d be okay...I mean would you mind if I got close to you again?"  
"I enjoyed that too.” Her cheeks darkened even further. He smiled and pulled her back into his side with his arm around her.

“I’m not a schoolboy,” he said softly. Leaning down towards her and placing his forehead against hers.

“And I’m not a little girl.” She felt a bit defiant at his insinuation.

“I’m aware… Hermione… what is it that you want exactly?”

“Maybe a kiss, maybe more… if you want. You make me feel comfortable.” He nodded and leaned so their mouths were touching, but he didn’t kiss her yet. She felt the light stubble that she’d seen on his face, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or rough against her skin. It was nice and… Y-chromosome-y… It was masculine. It was Sirius.

“You’re certain?” he mumbled against her lips. 

“Only if you want to. I don’t want you to feel like you have--” His lips descended on hers very slowly and moved very gently upon reaching their destination. His hand rose to cup her face, while he alternated between suckling on her bottom and top lips. His other hand came up to tangle in her hair as he massaged her scalp. It was the slowest, sweetest, and undoubtedly the best damn kiss she’d had. Gently he brushed his tongue against her bottom lip and began to lay open-mouthed kisses against her closed lips. When she finally opened her mouth, he didn’t just shove his tongue inside as she remembered Viktor doing. He teased her and then pulled back. Eventually, she decided to play him at his own game and when he retreated from her mouth again, she followed his tongue back into his mouth mimicking his movements, then retreated abruptly as he’d done. He made a low noise somewhere between a laugh and a murmur and she felt his chest reverberate under her fingertips that sat above his sternum as if waiting for permission. 

All of the sudden, Hermione became extremely self-conscious and realized that she had not moved her hands an inch. As if on cue, he took each of her hands in turn and placed one around his neck, the other flat on his chest, and broke the kiss in order to move down her neck. He kissed his way up to her ear and intoned,

“It’s alright, you can touch. I’ll guide your hands if I’m after something specific or I’d like you to move elsewhere, and you should do the same for me.” She leaned back and looked at him.

“Whatever?”

“Whatever.” Sirius smiled. “You’re free to explore, but first, would you be comfortable sitting up here?” He patted his lap. “Our necks and backs will be sore if we keep up like this. Of course, I don’t mind if you’re more comfortable--”

She moved without question and sat straddling him, but not completely flush with his body. As she was reasonably short, and he was quite tall, they sat eye to eye.

“Ah, all the better to see you with, my dear.”

“Little Red Riding Hood? Sirius, you’re a pureblood…” she eyed him.

“Don’t remind me,” he grinned impishly. “I took Muggle Studies to distress ol’ Walburga.” He sat with a hand fretting about her waist, and leaned his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. “My gods, I’ve been lonely here.”  
Hermione puzzled over this for a moment. It must have shown on her face because he opened his eyes and made to speak again. “Everyone’s paired off now; Harry and Ginevra, Remus and Tonks, you and my library.” He broke off with a melodramatic sigh and gaze. “Seems like I’m always the odd one out these days.”

“Well, you can have me, assuming your library is willing to share,” she teased.

“And assuming I’m willing to share.” When she met his eyes again, they were not light and humorous, but stormy and intense, and Hermione had a feeling he was no longer referring to the library. “I don’t care much for sharing,” he expressed just as seriously. 

“Nor do I.” She tentatively grabbed either side of his collar and pulled him upright. His arms wrapped around her; one slithered up her back and the other went back to its earlier occupation in her hair. Their lips met once more, and while it was still gentle, the kiss had a new type of heat. Sirius didn’t tease anymore, he massaged her tongue with his own before retreating to let her reciprocate. Every once in a while, he’d alternate back to a liplock, or kiss around her face. Her breathing deepened and she felt almost feverish with the heat that had crept up her chest into her cheeks. Hermione, for her part, was a bit more comfortable with her hands than she had been earlier and mimicked his actions with a hand against his back, and another rubbing his scalp.

She slid back on his legs a bit and moved both of her hands around to the row of buttons on his shirt. When she began to undo them, he put up no resistance. In fact, as he kept kissing her, there was no indication that he’d even noticed aside from the fact that he fleetingly removed his hands from her in order to pull his shirt out from the waistband of his corduroy trousers. 

She finished with the last button and wrapped her arms around his middle, under his shirt, breaking the kiss in favor of pressing her cheek to the soft, fleshy skin just above his collarbone, and absorbing his warmth. She trailed a hand around to his front and began to trail her fingers over the fading tattoo at his sternum. 

“Should you wish to continue this, I think it might be best if we move to one of our rooms. I’m not being presumptuous, though admittedly I’d love to spend the night with you. But unfortunately, everyone will be back soon. Satiating your curiosity is going to take time, voyeurism can wait for another day.” Sirius added with a smirk. He took her hand and lead her to the hall.  
“Which way, m’lady?” he said with a comical bow. She blushed and began walking towards the staircase that would lead up to his room. 

======================================================================


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now time for the lemons! If it's not your thing, that's cool, but the majority (if not all) of the rest of this story will probably be lemony. :) Thank you for the kind responses so far.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: If you recognize something, it was probably created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this, I just need an outlet, and enjoy being a puppeteer every once in a while.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now devoid of bikini-clad girls and motorcycle posters, Sirius’ room as was dark as the rest of the house, but warm; in color and ambiance. After discarding his shirt on top of the dresser, he strode over to a velvet armchair in the corner and sat, crooking a finger and beckoning her nearer. His shoulders were broad, his arms ropey and well defined but not bulging, he had a hint of protruding abdominal muscles when he twisted, and below his navel was a line of silky smooth fine black hair. He was completely striking.

She sat in his lap once more, this time flush to his body, wrapping her legs around him. They snogged for a time before she took one of his hands and led it to the hem of her t-shirt. Ghosting his fingertips up her sides, he raised her shirt up her outstretched arms and over her head. Hermione immediately filled with self-consciousness and made to kiss him quickly so as to not watch his expression as he took in her body, but he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back with a gentle smile. She lowered her head, and he skimmed his fingertips from just under her underarm, down to her hip, his other hand on her thigh rubbing reassuring circles. Hermione had always been trim, but she had a grown witch’s figure, and due to the ability to eat freely without thinking of running out of food, her stomach was no longer the tight, chiseled (yet slightly undernourished) washboard it had been on the run. 

“Divine…” he murmured

“That’s a bit excessive don’t you think?” 

“No, or I wouldn’t have ruddy said it.” Sirius moved the hand at her thigh to just below her chest and brought to down to rest on her belly. Hermione’s cheeks burned. Emboldened by how enticing he seemed to find her (and also to take his attention off of her softer bits), she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. As she let it fall away, she began to regret her decision as she immediately felt more naked than she ever had before. He seemed to be watching her reaction and pulled her into a tight hug, letting the foreignness of the skin-on-skin contact wear off.  
Gently, he brushed against the underside of her chin, applying pressure to urge her caramel eyes into his ashy ones. The fire that he’d kindled in the hearth flickered inside them and made them glint as if appearing to be pools of mercury.

“I’m willing to take this as far as you want to go, but if we reach a point where you want me to stop or you’re unsure, I need you to tell me.” Sirius lowered his voice and muttered against her temple right above her ear. “I promise you that I will stop, or slow down if you tell me to. You are completely safe.”

“Take me to bed.”

He lifted her with an arm under her bum and another holding tightly to her waist. He set her down at the edge of the bed and undid his belt buckle. She reached up and moved his hands away, popping the button from its hole and drawing the zip down. Gracefully (somehow), Sirius rucked his trousers down his legs and stepped out of them. He walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down, shifting to the center. Hermione watched all of this with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. If that bulge in his shorts is anything to go by, _I may be getting more than I bargained for._ Some of this must have shown on her face because he patted the mattress next to him. Once she lay beside him he held her close and whispered once more,  
“Completely safe…”

She was both warm and chilled at the same time due to his fingers’ lazy trailing over her back. Her skin was pimpled in goosebumps. He trailed his kisses from her mouth, to behind her ear, to her neck, and finally down her breastbone. He let his warm breath and unruly hair tickle the dip there before lowering his head completely. She took hold of one of his hands and placed it on a breast keeping her hand on top of his. He looked up to her eyes again and spoke.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to test a few different types and intensities of sensations, and I’d like you to tell me what feels best between them.” At her nod he palmed her and gently took her in his hand, wrapping his fingers around.  
“One...”  
After this, he went back to his feather-light touches and ghosted around the underside of her breast where the skin connected to just above her ribcage.  
“Or two?”

“Two,” Hermione breathed. 

His hands returned to gently teasing her skin’s nerve endings.  
“One...”  
For the next option, he alternated the light caressing with more pressure from his nails, scratching her and leaving white lines that slowly turned pink as he moved away.  
“Or two?”

“Two,” she affirmed once again.

They continued his little game for a while. He experimented with his fingers on her nipples, and eventually, he lowered his mouth to replace his hands. Every time he’d hear her responses get breathier and every time she’d hesitate for longer after his options, he’d rest and lay kisses down her sternum for a while before repeating his questions.

In due course, his fingertips strayed back to her abdomen and his kisses trailed after them. She grabbed one of his hands and lead it to the button closure of her jeans. He undid them with one hand and slid them down over her hips and off of her legs. Hermione fought to keep her eyes open as the self-consciousness returned. She wanted to watch how he reacted to her. With every other nervous hurdle, his responses had reassured her. And this instance was no different.

He resumed his ‘barely there’ trailing over her hip and then down her leg. As he came back up her leg, his other hand ran down her other knee and coaxed her legs apart. He settled his face between her thighs.

This time Hermione did shut her eyes. Having his face so near to her crotch was a confusing sensation and she could’ve sworn she heard him inhale… _is he, smelling me?_ She heard his grumbly maunder, and ignoring the obvious canine comparison, didn’t have a clue what he could be doing with that...olfactory information.   
He looked up at her. 

“Is everything feeling alright?” With her eyes still closed, she smiled and hummed her assent.  
“May I continue?” At her hearty nod, he repositioned himself with his nose to her apex and took a long unmistakable breath in. Hermione imagined that her cheeks were camouflaging with his garnet bedclothes.  
“Mmmmm so lovely.” 

Sirius laid his palm over her sex and still atop her lacy panties, gently maneuvered his fingertips to separate her lips so her clit would be pressed against the soft fabric. He pressed a peck at the top of her pubic bone, letting one hand rest back on her stomach. He made his way down each inner thigh crease and eventually laid a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on the gusset of her panties over her slit, his nose brushing ever so slightly on the source of her rising tension.  
“One...”  
He let his mouth go a bit higher and gave her another wet kiss, this time directly over her clit.  
“Or two?”


	4. Chapter 4

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: If you recognize something, it was probably created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this, I just need an outlet, and enjoy being a puppeteer every once in a while.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius followed her sensations and preferences until he stopped asking and simply watched and listened to her. The lacy scrap of fabric long since discarded, he laved against her and curled his fingers into her sweet spot until he’d notice the return of the flush on her chest and her heavier breathing, at which point he would stop abruptly. Hermione--without complete knowledge of why she felt this way--was so frustrated that she’d attempted to lock his fist in a death-grip between her thighs, but he’d just retracted his digits and chuckled with his head resting on her stomach, _maniacally_. She added that last bit in her head, but she could swear that he was enjoying how worked up she was getting.

“Patience is a virtue, my dear,” he said, eyes twinkling like bursts of lightning in stormy grey. “It’s also the way to a bloody brilliant orgasm.”

“Generosity is also a virtue, Sirius, and maybe the way to several orgasms.”

“Trust me. It’ll be worth your suffering.”

He lowered his head once more, but this time, he didn’t stop when the rosy flush returned. He didn’t stop as her abdomen began to quiver and her eyes closed in concentration. He didn’t stop as he felt the contractions squeeze his fingers and he didn’t stop as her hips jolted. Instead, he rode out the wave and let his body move with her. 

As she came out of her haze, he didn’t pause to take a breath and Hermione was thrown back into another round of pulsating, pleasure.

By the time she came back to her senses, Hermione could feel the ends of his hair tickling her neck as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. He’d brought himself back up to lie next to her and was pressing kisses in the super sensitive spot just behind her earlobe, his hand, warm and still on her abdomen. 

“Mmmm, that spot’s more sensitive, isn’t it?” he said as she involuntarily curled into him. He continued his light attentions but didn’t try to touch her anywhere else. Hermione was confused. She’d expected him to initiate more once he’d gotten her off. _Did I do something wrong?_

“Sirius?”

“Hmmm?” He looked up to her face.

“Is everything alright?” she worried the inside of her lip, nervously awaiting his answer.

“I believe you’ve stolen my line,” he said, cracking a soft smile. “Are you feeling alright after that? It seemed like a pretty strong one.”

“It was, Sirius, that was really lovely.” She trailed off and cast her eyes toward the bedspread.

 _"You’re_ really lovely.” At her disbelieving sigh, he rested his head down on the bed so as to meet her gaze.  
“I quite mean it. So sweet, like licking honey from the pot. And you, letting go has to be the prettiest sight I’ve seen in..well...ever.” She smiled but stayed silent. “What is it, Hermione?”

“Did you want to continue-if you don’t that’s completely fine-I just was expecting for you to...you know...continue.”

“Ah, well I would love to, I was just waiting until you’d come down a bit from the clouds, so both you and I could be completely certain that you wished me to continue--”

“Please continue.” She cut him off. 

“As you wish, my dear. Although, the way in which we continue will depend on what you’d like to do.” She looked at him confusedly, so he said, ”We could continue on in the way we were before, or if you’d like to see, we could touch each other and bring each other pleasure that way. We could do a bit of both...Or, of course, we could...copulate.” 

"Copulate?" Hermione was close to a giggle fit. With the lack of blood going to her brain (due to its occupations in other areas), his choice of words seemed especially funny. 

"Fornicate." He was fully playing into it now. He leaned close to her ear and breathed, rather than spoke, "shag," then chuckled as she squirmed. He paused for a moment and gave her a rather apologetic smile. “I must admit that it’s been far too long, and I’ve been far too...stimulated by our other activities to have the ability to give you the kind of first experience I’d wish you to have. I rather think it might be over before it’s really started.” 

He watched her for a while and she realized that he was waiting for her to give him an answer. She reached down and trailed her fingertips gently over the bulge in his boxer-briefs. He closed his eyes for a moment and let her touch until he reached down and took her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth to kiss, a question still plainly in his eyes.

“I trust your judgment, Sirius, I’d like to do any of what you just said, my only request being that you show me how to make you feel good.” She felt her cheeks go scarlet at her brazenness. Somehow she felt both embarrassed by her innocence, as well as powerful due to the feeling that she was comfortable to speak her mind. She felt so safe.

“That can be arranged.”  
He stood and removed his underwear, letting his cock bounce out from its tight, soft prison. Then he laid down on the bed next to her and pulled her to his body in a warm hug. Meeting her lips in a kiss, he took her hand and guided it to his length wrapping her fingers around himself and slowly moving up and down.

He felt like silk wrapped around a warm metal rod, and she heard his breathing get heavier through his nose as he continued to kiss her and eventually took away his own hand in favor of raking his nails against her scalp. She broke the kiss and said,

“Would you mind if I watch?”  
He smiled and leaned his torso back just a little, so as to give her a better view. Hermione bent farther and farther down until her head was almost level with her hand. Feeling brazen again, she licked her lips and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the tip. She heard him whine and try to stifle it which she deduced was a good reaction, so she decided to do it again. 

She opened her mouth ever so slightly and took him in just enough to swirl her tongue around. Suddenly, she felt his hand leave her hair and watched him white-knuckle grip the duvet.

“Hermione...sweet girl...please, you don’t need to--” She began swirling again and looked at his face; tightly scrunched like he was trying focus enough to say something else.  
“Please...you can pull away...too close…I can’t stop it now” 

Hermione wasn’t sure in what order the following things happened. Sirius went slack-jawed, his hips started spasming, and she felt and tasted warm salty liquid hit the roof of her mouth. _Interesting, it certainly doesn’t taste bad._  
She continued to lightly lap at him, and eventually slid up his body to see him face to face.

“Well that was amazing, but you really didn’t have to do that.” His eyes looked softer and more like liquid than ever as he came down from his little haze.

“Come here,” he said. He pulled into a tight hug and began kissing her again. He reached down between her legs and stuck a digit inside of her, _she’s still so wet._ He put his thumb up against her clit and started rubbing in slow, small circles. It wasn’t long before she was panting and meeting her next release. 

Completely exhausted, he pulled her to his chest and pulled the duvet over them. He let his fingers trail over her back until he felt her breathing deepen and her body completely relax.

“Sleep now, my Hermione.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm more lemony goodness to come! Now I need to go take a cold shower. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione awoke with a chill. She turned over to find a crumpled blanket and no Sirius. 

Her hazy brain was a bit miffed with him for leaving, until she saw his naked silhouette walking back through the door with a glass of water. 

“Good morning,” she said with all the grogginess of a post-coital nap. 

“Not quite.” Sirius inclined his head towards the small clock on his nightstand. **11:57 pm** Taking a sip from the glass he’d brought with him, he walked toward the bed and sat.

“Hey you, I’d like some of that too. Don’t be so selfish.” She snatched the glass from his hands and smirked at him from over the rim as she took a drink. He raised his eyebrows at her and reached out for the glass like he was about to grab it back from her. Instead, he bumped the bottom of the glass so it spilled over her face and down her neck, and he started snickering at her glower. Distracted, he didn’t expect for her to seize the opportunity to dump the rest of the water over his head. His eyes were wide in shock, and then his lips stretched out into a diabolical smile.

“Oh, I see... that’s how it’s going to be then?” He flipped her onto her back, straddled her to keep her in place, then began ringing out his hair over her face. She was both giggling and squirming to get away from the impromptu shower. “Retribution, my dear...retribution.” 

“Alright, alright,” she laughed. 

He resituated himself to holding up his weight by his elbows and began kissing her neck, nipping occasionally on the soft skin. It was at that moment that she really took in their position and the growing warmth against her thigh. 

“Still feeling alright?” he asked earnestly. “No second thoughts about last night?”  
She smiled back.

“None whatsoever.”

He shifted his body sideways in order to free up his arms, re-situating her as well, then trailed his fingers back down her side, along the crease of her inner thigh, and eventually down to lay a warm hand over her sex. With an involuntary shiver from his attentions, she wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the warmth of his body so close to hers. 

Sirius was a complete duality; gentle for a while then insistent. He revved her up with his hands, then he’d retract as soon as he noticed the beginnings of a flush on her chest. In the moments after he’d pull back, he would position himself at her entrance and just lie there until he thought she was calm enough to continue, a teasing promise of what was to come. After a few more rounds of this, he grabbed his wand off of his nightstand, tapped against her abdomen and murmured a contraceptive charm. After a brief pause, he tapped once more.

“Coitus ducatus.” Hermione felt a pleasurable wave of cooling slickness within her which she enjoyed for a moment before thinking about why he’d performed the spell. _Am I not wet enough? I feel turned on._

“Sirius?”

“Mmmm?”

“I feel like I’m ready without the...help.” Hermione’s cheeks burned in bashfulness with a dash of defiance.

“And that would be why I hesitated to cast the _help,_ as you put it. Since this is your first experience, I’m trying to make it as enjoyable as possible for you. Some witches can experience a bit of pain if they don’t take the precaution to make sure that they’re ready.” He smiled at her. “You seem ready to me, but of course, whether or not you are, is for you to determine.” 

“I am.”

“You’re determining it, or you’re ready?” he asked smirking at her.

“Ready”

“Ready for what?” His smirk was still firmly in place as he took in her exasperating look. “Come on, I’d like to hear you say it.”

“Say what?” she shot back, eyebrow raised and mirroring his smirk.

“I suppose that I should have seen that one coming,” he said. “Really though, are you quite certain that you’re certain?”

“Yes, Sirius. Please, no more teasing.” 

He reached over her head to place his wand back on his nightstand and repositioned himself between her legs. With one smooth, slow stroke he filled her completely. Both were immediately struck by an overwhelming feeling of fullness, physically and emotionally. He felt a bit misty-eyed and she latched onto him like a lifeline.  
He stayed completely still for a while to let her adjust to the new feeling before he began to move. He moved his hips in excruciatingly slow circles and adapted to her reactions, mentally cataloguing her sounds and expressions. 

He felt himself getting close and moved his thumb down to her clit. She reacted in turn by wrapping her legs around his waist and spurring him on with her heels digging into his lower back. The closer she came to her edge, the faster she tried to push him, but the slower Sirius went. 

“Trust me. Don’t push, just give in and focus on how it feels.” She let her body completely relax and immediately fell into a massive spasm, body shaking violently, or at least trying to. Sirius held her completely still with his pelvis pressed up against her clit as she her vision flitted in and out, willing himself not to come. _Just a moment longer._ He maintained the sweet pressure for her as long as he was able before he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He leaned into the feeling the same way he’d coaxed her to do, and let his body go completely slack.

“Sweet Merlin, that was exquisite,” he murmured into her mess of crazy sex-curls.  
It seemed that Hermione was without words as she could only hum back to him. She burrowed into his chest as the last aftershocks of her orgasm coursed through her.  
Laying there, cloaked in sweat and satisfaction, neither spoke for a while. His hands cradled her head against his chest and he wondered for a moment at the extreme contentment he felt. That feeling he’d had from the first moment he’d been inside her hadn’t left him. If anything, it had only intensified with the little witch snuggled into his chest. The mist pricked his eyes once more and he didn’t fight it. Hermione looked up to the source of the rivulets of water running down her neck, and found a crying, but smiling, Sirius Black. She felt her own eyes begin to water.

“Hey, Sirius.”

“Hmmmm?

“Good morning,” she said. His rumbling chuckle was contagious and she joined him, the pair of them a couple of crying, cackling loons. 

“Good morning, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the reviews, and warm responses to my first story! It's very much appreciated!!! And thanks again to NotSoSirius92 for betaing this story.


End file.
